


What's to come is fire and the end of time.

by Saige



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pining, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saige/pseuds/Saige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after sealing the Breach, Solas remembers the woman he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's to come is fire and the end of time.

**Author's Note:**

> oKAY SOO i kind of ship my Trevelyan with Solas. Hard. Really hard. I don't even care.

The sun kissed his skin, poking through the leaves of the tree he was using for shade. It had been two years since he had left, and yet he still struggled with loneliness. Solas opened his sketchbook, flicking through the pages. There were landscapes, flowers, ideas that he had forgotten. And then.. there was her.

His hand stilled on the page as he glanced at the woman lying on the page. Her eyes were closed, a look of distress on her face. It was the first time he had met her, back at Haven. Unconscious with the mark on her hand spreading rapidly.

 

He shifted through the next few pages until he came to another drawing of her. Piercing eyes stared back at him, her expression solemn and fierce. He turned the page and she was there, again. This time she was speaking to Dorian and laughing. Solas smiled at the way her eyes crinkled when she laughed.

He closed his eyes, absent-mindedly flicking the pages. He allowed himself to imagine her in front of him, a selfish dream that could never become a reality.

_She sat in front of him among the barley with her back to him. Red hair glistened in the sunlight, the faint smell of lavender on the breeze. She sang softly, as if she were lulling a child to sleep._

 

_“Ame amin_  
_Halai lothi amin _  
_Aloamin Heruamin_ __

_Heruamin oh lonai  
Imwe naine beriole.”_

 

Her voice echoed throughout his head, the words ringing in his ears. He had taught her this song, and they had sung it together once upon a dream.

He opened his eyes. _I shouldn’t let my mind linger on what is lost, he thought._ If he wasn’t careful, the thoughts would consume him. He looked down at the page open in front of him, his eyes softening.

 

She stood there, as beautiful as the first day her saw her. Two children on either side of her held onto her hands, their ears pointed and their hair as wild as her own. He touched their faces with his fingers before lingering on her face. He sighed and closed the book suddenly.

He must put these fantasies, these self-indulgent whims to rest. The wound he had created with his selfishness was great enough. He stood, making his way to the mirror that lay a few feet beside him.

 

Solas glanced at the spot he had imagined her sitting. Taking a deep breath, he pushed forward into the mirror. As he walked into the crossroads, he swore he could still hear the sound of her singing in Elvish echoing throughout the pathways.


End file.
